Incredible Hulk Vol 1 262
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * (Glazier's dog) * Locations: * ** *** , ** *** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Foundling! | Writer2_1 = Bill Mantlo | Penciler2_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker2_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist2_1 = Ben Sean | Letterer2_1 = Jim Novak | Editor2_1 = Al Milgrom | Synopsis2 = Bruce Banner's tranquil time in Los Angeles is soon broken when he crosses paths with a boy named Mark Sarkan who is fleeing from his parents. He calls for help, but Dr. Andrew Sarkan and his wife subdue the boy and inject him with a sedative. Banner tries to intervene but they insist that the boy is their son and that he has a mental illness. As it turns out, Dr. Sarkan is the man he was seeking a medical assistant and Banner was hoping to apply for the job. Forced to accept the situation because he needs the work, Banner decides to pay close attention to find out the truth. Bruce manages to get the job as Sarkan is not overly concerned about references. Banner's job consists of monitoring and keeping Mark sedated, something that the Sarkan's insist is required. One night, Banner is woken up by the sound of screams and rushes out into the hallway. There he witnesses Dr. Sarkan being tossed out of a room. He asks what's going on and he admits that their "son" Mark is actually a shape-shifting member of the Dire Wraiths. He tells Banner how the alien ship carrying the boy crashed in their backyard one night. The entire crew except for the Wraith child were killed in the crash. Although they were initially horrified by the alien child, when it takes a human shape, they decided to adopt it. However, as "Mark" inched closer to puberty, his alien heritage started coming to the fore, including knowledge of his true identity. The boy, now calling himself Kattan-Tu, attacks Banner, triggering a transformation into the Hulk. The Hulk battles the Wraith, who tries various alien forms to fight off the gamma-spawned brute. However, the Hulk proves too powerful, he subdues Kattan-Tu long enough for Dr. Sarkan to inject a sedative, causing him to revert back into Mark again. When the Hulk calls Mark a monster, the Sarkans chastise the Hulk for this, telling him that he has a lot of nerve calling their son a monster. Furious and more confused than ever, the Hulk leaps away in order to get away. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** | Notes = Continuity Notes People in Glass Houses Shouldn't Hurt Hulks! * Rick Jones continues to use Ham Radios and obtains wrist radios for Teen Brigade. The technology used by Teen Brigade should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timsecale of Earth-616. * This story states that a United States election had just occurred. This story was written just after Ronald Reagan had just been recently elected as President of the United States. The last time a Presidential Election was depicted was in . That story was published in 1977, per the Sliding Timescale, that happened roughly a year before this story. As such the reason for the political change should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale. * Rick mentions how the Avengers owe him a favor after he saved the world once. He is referring to how he used the Destiny Force to stop the Kree-Skrull War in . Foundling! * References to the Dire Wraiths failed invasion of Galador were first depicted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}